200th Division (National Revolutionary Army)
| branch = National Revolutionary Army | type = Mechanized | role = Infantry | size = Division | garrison = Wuhan | Past_commanders = Du Yuming, Sun Liren, Qiu Qingquan, Liao Yaoxiang, Li Mi | ceremonial_chief = Chiang Kai Shek | notable_commanders = Du Yuming, Qiu Qingquan | identification_symbol = | identification_symbol_2 = Divisional insignia | nickname = Iron division | patron = Chiang Kai Shek | battles = Second Sino-Japanese War Chinese Civil War * Lanfeng * Kunlun Pass * Yunnan-Burma Road * Menglianggu Campaign * Huaihai Campaign * Battle of Guningtou | decorations = Presidential Unit Citation, Tiger Flag }} The 200th Division ( ) was the first mechanised division in the National Revolutionary Army. It was created in 1938 by General Du Yuming, who was also its first commander. Its first action was against the 14th Division in the Battle of Lanfeng. Original organization January 1938 200th Division *1149th Regiment (Tank Regiment) *1150th Regiment (Tank Regiment) *1151st Regiment (Armoured Car Regiment) *1152nd Regiment (Mechanized Infantry) *52nd Artillery Regiment Equipment The Tank regiments had 70 T-26, 4 BT-5, 20 ( 92? ) CV-33 tanks. The armoured car regiment had around 50 BA armoured cars and 12 ( 18? ) Leichter Panzerspähwagen (Sd Kfz 221) armoured cars. Besides, it had more than 400 Ford trucks. The motorised infantry regiment used Soviet trucks and rifles, and the artillery regiment had 12 122 mm howitzers, also 45 mm anti-aircraft artillery and 75 mm field guns. Following the Divisions combats in May in the Battle of Lanfeng and in operations afterward until September 1938 the Divisions original subordinate mechanized units were placed under direct command of the 5th Army, and the division was reorganized as a motorised infantry division of about around 9000 men due to the June 1938 reorganization of Divisions. Organization (October 1938) 200th Division (Major-General Tai An Lan) *598th Regiment *599th Regiment *600th Regiment It was next sent as reinforcement to the first Battle of Changsha but was never engaged. The armoured and artillery Regiments were placed under direct command of 5th Corps and the 200th Division became a motorized Infantry Division within the same Corps with the 1st Honor Division. 200th Division participated with 5th Corps against the Japanese invasion of Guangxi, in the defense of Nanning, devastating victory against the Japanese in the Battle of Kunlun Pass, wiping out an entire Japanese brigade. It suffered heavy losses after the battle at Kunlun Pass in an offensive against Batang losing nearly two thirds of its strength. It was rebuilt and reorganized and in early 1942 participated in the Battle of Yunnan-Burma Road in the Burma campaign. 200th Division distinguished itself in fighting in the Battle of Toungoo, and Battle of Hopong - Taunggyi but then suffered a disastrous defeat in the Battle of Hsipaw-Mogok Highway near the end of the campaign as it was attempting to retreat to China. Its commanding officer, Dai Anlan died of wounds suffered in that battle while being carried by the remnants of his force as it made its way back to China. Sources * Elite Troops of the National Revolutionary Army, the 200th Division Category:Divisions of the National Revolutionary Army